Perfectly
by helterskelterwalter
Summary: He is here and I am with him. Nothing else matters. This is the happy ending we both want. But... he won't be here for long.


**PERFECTLY**

_A one-shot Shizou Heiwajima x Izaya Orihara (from Durarara!) fanfic by TenaciousHaphazardness._

_NOTE: This story maybe be filled with too much choppy sentences and there's only 1 break/ pause; everything flows and shifts swiftly. It is intentional. If that kind of technique is not a bright idea, please notify me through a Review! This story is highly experimental. Expect grammatical errors (since I'm used to writing in 3rd POV and with the past tense) and perhaps peculiar imagery, too?_

_Thank you for your time!_

* * *

There is no promise of the sun as the dark clouds spit cold fat drops of rain on the busy streets of Ikebukuro. A parade of umbrellas pops out, giving a little colour to the gray afternoon. The people, their voices and steps, all drown in the downpour.

The world outside is nothing but a monotonously grey painting. There is nothing to see outside. But, he tries to look for the familiar face of his lover but Shizuo is not among the marching crowd. There is no yellow haired man, no one in a bartender's suit, no one with dark shades that conceal those lush mocha eyes. Worry begins to settle in Izaya's heart, racking his entire system and floods his brain with what-if's.

And there are hundreds of what-ifs playing in his head, most of them, not appeasing to his anxious heart.

It has been months and things happen as expected, as if their lives had a pattern. Together, through all the years that passed, they spend their lives as if the last moment has come. Mornings are coated with the aroma of breakfast. Soon enough, the debt collector leaves at nine. There goes that pinching feel in Izaya's heart again. But he still watches the man leave him. The long afternoons without Shizuo is at first painful but Izaya gets himself all worked up with observing humans. That hobby hasn't left him and even when Shizuo indirectly admits that he is jealous, the dark-haired lad assures he has only special eyes for Shizuo.

"I wouldn't even touch anyone but you, Shizu-chan." He once purrs into the ex-bartender's ear.

"Good."

And that night sent them to high heaven. Every night—or every other night—does that job. Izaya is well accustomed to the pain but the pleasure blinds them both as usual. That is how they spend their nights together, warming themselves with a heated romance on the white bedsheets.

"I miss you." Izaya blurts out to the window and no response comes to him. He hangs his head and goes to the living room.

_Something entertaining please_, he pleads to the inanimate television. But the television leaves him not entertained; the boring shows makes him constantly think about Shizuo. The new gold ring at his right hand makes him wonder about his whereabouts.

Fear gains the better of him and Izaya steps out of their apartment, a dark blue umbrella in a hand. He holds an intent gaze at the humans around him. It is 9:45 and the famous Shinjuku informant comes out of the building in search for the infamous Ikebukuro debt collector.

_Shizu-chan, can you hear me? _Izaya wonders. _Don't worry. I will find you. I will see you again. _He glumly walks aimlessly with his head bobbing and jerking all about, searching a target that is right behind him.

_Izaya, can you hear me? _Shizuo thinks and heaves a sigh. _I'm coming home now. I hope you're not scared. _The people walk past him; the water splashes on his face as he staggers on his way home.

He fishes out the keys to the main door and steps inside. He climbs the flight of steps to the third floor, leaving drops of rain behind him. Standing at the door, he waits.

Nothing happens.

No life stirs from the other side of the opaque mahogany except for a cheerful melody from the television.

_That's strange. Izaya always knows when to open. _

Izaya never misses a minute. The young lad simply knows what time he stands there! Shizuo doesn't even have to wait just to get his "wife" open the door for him. And he must admit, his perfect timing is undeniably sweet and adorable.

_Something isn't right. _

There is a heavy feeling in his chest.

_Something is wrong. _

He gently rubs his eyes and stares at the faces that pass him. He turns around but only meets an endless row of people. To his left and to his right, humans surround him and not a single one of them is the human he loves the most.

_No!_ Izaya screams in his head and runs forward. He mutters a prayer that he will find him. Desperation grows with every step he took.

"NO!" The door flings wide open. A heaving madman barges out of the bedroom. The thought slowly crawls to his mind like a snake. There is _no_ Izaya. He isn't at home.

Years ago, he would've jumped for joy. But this is the future where he deeply cares about the flea.

The kitchen is kept clean and the muffled TV voices blends with the harsh downpour outside. In a swift stroke, he draws the curtains and glares at the grey picture outside.

"I can feel you're out there, Izaya."

_Shizu-chan, where the hell are you? I... can't... feel you anymore..._

On the ground, wet and cold; his umbrella slowly wallows to nonexistence by the mass. The tears and the rain make a stream that flow and wash over the people's heels. His weakness in public troubles his mind but he cannot think straight.

Maybe he was at home? What if I—

_What if you just stayed and waited for me?_

There is no anger but deep sadness in Shizuo's words.

"Why?" He asks aloud and the lightning flashes him a smile. The thunder mumbles a reply. "Why couldn't you wait? Why didn't you?"

Shizuo stands by the doorway. The bedroom is empty and lonely. Lightning momentarily floods the room. He takes little steps and falls down on the bed. Somehow, Izaya's lingering scent still clings to the sheets. Oh... that sweet scent...

A memory barges his mind.

Puffs and pants fill his ears. He moans in return as he rhythmically rams his hardened cock in that hot hole. Izaya's nails draw zigzagged red lines on his back. Thin warm hands push, push, push him down against that sweat-coated, ivory skin...

_"Aaah!" _

Izaya's interjections thundered in his ears louder than the thunder itself. The seductive tone that wanted more...

_"Mhmm... deeper."_

_"Shizu-chan..."_

"Shizu-chan!"

The blond cannot hear Izaya's screams of desperation. But the heels of his shoes click against the ground at a fast pace.

"I'm coming, Shizu-chan!" Izaya runs. Umbrella, gone; clothes, soaking wet; his heart, thumping in madness.

"I'm coming, Izaya-kun!"

His footsteps thud behind him. The apartment wakes up. Doors open wide open in alarm. All the neighbours see is the tall debt collector running. Shizuo's swift strides are careless enough to get his pants and socks wet from the puddles. Even with the umbrella above him, his sleeves and vest has marks of the rain. Each second, every step, his heart beat in a rhythmical rampage. Horrible scenarios play in his head. After all, anything _can_ happen.

Something will happen. One word: dog.

Its hind legs, right behind him. Sharp teeth are bared. Growls emanate from its disgusting mouth. Curses flow out of Izaya's mouth with no sense of panache. The dog has its eyes set on him in the dark.

_Is it because of my scent?_ He wonders but put those thoughts aside. Running is important.

Running is important, before something happens.

They both know this tonight.

Tonight, the alleys betray him. The dog's barks are close. His assumption is wrong—he couldn't lose the dog in the labyrinth. Perhaps his scent is strong.

There is no choice right now but to run.

Though Shizuo has no clue to his lover's whereabouts, he completely relies on his gut-feeling. The umbrella above him barely serves its purpose. He trips and stumbles, fumbles and almost falls but that doesn't matter. He also feels the brewing trouble...

* * *

There.

Right there.

Just. Right. There.

Goddamn it.

Izaya appears out of nowhere, like the wall spews him out of its insides. His face looks pissed off and angry.

Then the dog comes into view.

The two black figures run away from him. In the distance, he eyes a tall electrical fence.

_Oh no._

Lightning flashes him another smile. His guts twist in an ominous knot.

"Izaya!" His shout drowns in with the thunder's boom. The raven hears nothing but the snarls of the black dog and the drops of rain. His back, already pressed against the fence now. The dog seems to bare a satisfactory smirk.

Shizuo unfreezes himself from his position and runs. He can take care of that animal.

But there is no need.

The dog wimps away as soon as the lightning strikes.

Before his eyes, Izaya's figure shakes and trembles. The lightning surges in his wet body and he can only watch. The dog leaves him in the nightmare.

The thin man falls. Shizuo rushes to his side. Quickly, he picks him up.

"N-n-n-o-o..." A cough disrupts his sentence. "N-no." Izaya says it a bit clearer and Shizuo comes to a stop. No words are spoken but Izaya took his hand. "I love y..."

"Shh, we're going to the hospital," He runs.

"S-Shi-Sh-Shizu-chan? Your hand..."

"Hold on, I'm trying to be really fast."

"Your hand. I need your hand." He finds the last strength he had to reach it. "Your hand... my hand. So perfect..."

"Hold on, Izaya..."

"I love you."

"I SAID HOLD ON, IZAYA!"

"I fit perfectly in you. My hands, my lips, my insides fit so perfectly in your own. You don't know how happy I am to have you."

"STOP SAYING THINGS LIKE THAT! YOU'RE NOT GOING TO DIE!"

His words are nothing against fate. Soon, his tears fell down with the rain. Neither of them reach the hospital.

* * *

_Please don't kill me for this. Don't like it? I'm sorry._


End file.
